Angel comes to school
by meowkitty
Summary: When Angel comes to school she has caught the eyes of two boys in the school. I know I suck at spelling but don't diss me :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: going to school

BEEP BEEP BEEP

CRUSH

Angel Madden woke up and looked at the smashed alarm clock again.

" oh great not again now I have to buy a new alarm clock and to top it all off I have school" angel said gitting up her long baby blue hair fell below her waist. As she looked in the mirror across from her bed emerald green eyes stared back at her.

" honey are you up yet" her mom said from behind the door." and did you break another alarm clock" she said after that.

" yeah mom I am up and I need to go to the store for a new alarm clock" Angel said getting up and putting on a black jean miny skirt and a red tank top with a leather jacket over it. As Angel ran down stares she was meet with a bear hug from her dad. Yeah she was a daddys girl.

" ahh my little devil is going to Sky High" he said with a proud face on. He had been waiting for this day well forever.

" dad...can't..breath" Angel manged to choke out with her dad's grip. Her dad could contrle earth while her mom could contrle air.

" oh sorry devil I just can't wait " he said overly excited like he always was.

" dad I am the one going to school not you" Angel said grabbing her bag about to make a brake for the door befor her mom got a hold of her.

" oh Angel come here and give your mom a hug" she said as she ran to you and almost hugged you to death.

" oh Angel I thinke I hear your bus" your father said looking out the door. He grabbed your mom who would not let go and tried to pull her off. As you finally got out of your mom's grip you ran to the bus.

" hello I am your bus driver Rob and you are." Rob said looking at me as I got on.

" I'm Angel nice to meet you is this the bus to Sky High" Angel asked looking around.

" yes it is just take your seat somewhere" Rob said as he closed the door of the bus. Angel looked around and spotted a seat next to a dude with blond hair. She walked up to him and looked down at him. He looked up at her he looked kind of scared.

" do you mind if I sit here with you" Angel said in a small voice as she looked at him. She watched him nodd and sat beside him.

" oh by the way im Angel whats your name" Angel said trying to get him to talk. He looked at her and took her hand he finally spock.

" hi my name is Zach its nice to meet you for a minute there I thought you where going to hurt me" he said as he looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

" don't worry I want hurt you I promise" just as Angel said that she started to fill the bus go faster and faster. All of the sudden seat belt straps came across her chest and they blasted into the air. She did not screamed like the rest she was having fun. Zach on the other hand was screaming for dear life. When the bus stoped she noticed that she could barly breath. She looked down and saw Zach hanging on to her. She looked down at him as he noticed what he was doing he quickly let go.

" I am so sorry I was just startled" he kept rambling on and on.

" its ok I understand I would have been the same way but I have to say let do that again" as she said that all the freshman looked at her like she was crazy.

" Ok welcome to Sky High kids" as Rob opened the door somebody stoll his hat. Angel looked out the window and saw a boy had stretched his arms.

Everybody got off the bus and watched as he and some really big guy taunted Rob. She felt like she had to enterfier with this. She watched as he put the hat to his side she went behind them and snatched the hat. They turned around and for some reason just stood there with there mouths open. She walked up to Rob and handed him his hat back. Rob said thanke you and took off again.

Angel turned around and stared at the to they were still gaping at her.

Angel turned around and walked up beside Zach trying to git him out of his daise. He finally snapped out of it and both went to the gym. As they walked in they saw some of the Hero's on the sidelines.

" listen up I am going to call out your names you will come up here and dimistrait your power you can be hero or side kick" Coach said as he looked at his clip board."ZACH" he yelled very loud.Zach looked at you then went up on stag he looked back down at you as if telling you something you made a move ment to look at coach. " what is your power Zach" Coach said looking at him.

" well uh I can glow" Zach said looking down everybody laughed at him. Angel was the only one who did mot laugh along with some black kid. Zach looked at you expecting to see you laughing but he saw you standing there with a smile. Zach started to glow from looking at you.

Angel did not care if Zach was a side kick or not he was still her friend she noticed that he stared at her and started to glow. She also noticed that the two boys from earlier were there looking at her again.

" SIDE KICK" Coach yelled and almost threw Zach off the stage but Angel caught him just in time and helped him step down and sit. " Angel" Coach said as he looked around. Angel stood up and approched the stag. " show me your power. Angel started to clinch her fist and two wings came from her back one white the other black both in feathers. Everybody stared at her in amazement her hand started to glow one orange and the other blue.

" I can fly with my wings and also contrle ice and fire" Angel said in one breath. She looked at Coach and he looked at her.

" HERO" Coach yelled and I flew into the air but caught myself I landed on the ground beside zach he stared at me with an open mouth.

" close your mouth you might catch flys" Angel said as she closed Zach's mouth by herself.

" that was asome you never told me you had wings" Zach said as he looked at them I new what he was thinking when he looked at them.

" that is because you never asked and yes you can touch them" Angel said as she watched him reach out his hand and started to stroke the black wing. Then he went to the other side and stroked my white wing. I watched as two girl and two boys walked over.

" hi my name is Layla and this is Maj" she said and pionted to the other girl. " and this is Will and Ethan" she said they all looked at my wings then at Zach who was still in a trances of touching my wings.

" hi my name is Angel and the boy who is touching my wings is Zach" Angel said introducing them both she looked at the new people and saw them look at her wings." ok you can touch them to" Angel said with a sigh.After they were threw touching her wings

she had to pry Zach away.

( skip to lunch)

Angel sat down with the rest of the group. Her and Maj had become great friends along with her and Zach.

" well well well look at what we have here" somebody said from behind you, you looked and saw those two bous again.

" go away Las and Speed we did'nt do nothng to you" Maj said looking behind as well. It seem Lash had spotted me and streched out his arm to go around my boddy and bring me to him.

" but it seems you have forgotten to introduce me to your friend" Lash said bring you beside him. Damn he was quishing your wing and it hurt. Zach must have saw you hurt and told the rest.

" Lash Speed, Angel now let her go you are hurting her wings" Lash quickly let her go and stared at your wings you tryed to exscape but when you turned around you ran right into Speed.

" and were do you thinke you are going" he asked me looking down at me as I looked. I just stared then ran past him and behind Zach.

" are you ok Angel" Zach asked with a worred voice. He was like a big brother.

" yeah just a little soar on the wings" you felt something pull on your black wing then pluck a feather. You turned around because that feather plucking hurt alot. You saw a kid that looked like a loner but he was holding your feather up. You snatched it away and looked at were it was plucked out.

" what was that for plucking my feathers hurt you know all you had to do was ask" Angel said as she gave the feather back and rubbed the soar spot.

" well sorry didn't know my name is Warren whats yours" he said putting his hand out to you.

" my name is Angel nice to meet you"Angel said trying to be polite to him. Angel walked back over to the table and sat down inbetween Maj and Zach. You did not notice but Lash and Warren were glaring at on another.

MK: oh uh I know somebody is Jealouse vote for who you want Angel to be with.

LK: why do they have to vote just pick one.

MK: because I said so:3


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok I do not own Sky High characters but I do own Angel.Lots of OOC in this fic so don't harm me.

Chapter two: first impression

( skip to after school the buses will be a few minutes late.)

" Angel come sit over here " Zach called as he waved to her. She looked at were they sat under the tree and walked over. As she walked she put at her wings because the wind was strong.

" hey guys do you know why the bus is late" Angel asked as she sat beside Zach. They all said no as if it was normale. Angel looked around at the other students then spotted Lash and that Speed guy talking. She just moved her eyes and saw Warren sitting by himself at the edge of the school with his feet hagging down.

" guys im going to go and talk to Warren" Angel said as she got up and started walking that way. She did not want to seem rude so she just sat beside him and stared down over the edge of the building.

" why aren't you sitting with your friends people are just going to hate you if you hang out with me" Warren said looking up at you from his book. Angel looked at him and just smiled.

" I am sitting with one of my friends and if people can't except that then they aren't worth friendship of mine" Angel said looking down once more to see if she could see the bottom. Warren looked at her then smiled this was the start of a eautiful friendship.

" hey um I know I lot of people ask you this but can I touch your wings again" Warren asked trying to not to affend her. Angel looked up at him then lifted her wing in front of him. Angel looked over her black wing and smiled at him.

" sure you can just please don't pluck them no more that really did hurt" Angel said she felt him start to rub her wing. She started to giggle because it tickled. Angel heard him laugh.

" well nice to know your ticklish" Warren said as he put his hand down. Rob road up in the bus then. We both got up and got on. I sat beside of him. All of the sudden something grabbed my butt. Angel jumped up and stared at were the hand was. It was...

AN: geuss who thats right its a cliff hanger. I shall make the people wait.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You shall find out who you have voted for when time comes.

Warren:2

Lash:0

Chapter three: Lash's new obsession

Angel looked at the hand and followed it to Lash. " hey why don't you sit back here with me" Lash said smirking at her. All of the sudden he was hit in the back of the head. Lash looked up and saw Warren right behind him looking pissed as ever. Angel don't know how he got over there with out Angel noticing him. Angel looked beside her then back yep he some how got away from you.

" what the hell were you doing to her" Warren said with venom in his voice. Lash looked startled for a minute then stood up. He glared at Warren.

" what I was only saying hi to her in my own way" Lash said with another smirk. All of the sudden he was picked up and was staring into Warren's eyes. Angel saw that Warren could or was ready to kill Lash. Angel stepped up to Warren and put her hand on his shoulder.

" come on Warren he's not worth a fight" Angel said trying to calm him down. Warren let him drop but he had to do something else.

Lash streched his hand and grabbed Angel's but again but Warren did not get to him first Angel did. Angel gave him a smack that could match Will's strength. Then she stormed back to her seat and sat down. Warren was trying so hard not to laugh but was failing badly. Lash was still sitting on the floor stunned no girl had ever did that to him. Now he was determind to get Angel.

" the nerve of that boy he deserved that smack don't you agree Warren" Angel said with I fake england voice. Warren could not take it he burst into to laughter and that set Angel off into her own laughter. The whole bus turned around to stare at them. Know one had ever made Warren laugh. They noticed people staring at them they looked at each other then the students.

"WHAT" they yelled at the same time. Everybody turned around scared for there live's. Except for the group that was smiling at them witch was Will, Layla, Maj, Zach, and Ethan. They new Warren had found some one he could relate to. Neither group noticed glaring at there way.

( with Lash)

" I don't get it what does he have that I don't" Lash said glaring at Warren who was talking with Angel. He wanted to be in Warren's place ever since Angel had the courage to take the hat from him he was in love.

" well let see her for one" Speed said pointing out the obvious that could be seen a mile away. Lash just glared at him. He watched as Warren rubbed her wings that made her giggle. Lash wanted to sit with Angel, he wanted to make her laugh, he wanted to be the only one to touch her wings and he would fight Warren for that privledge.

AN: ok I know it is short but I am tired and it is 2:34 a.m. in the mornig keep voting for either WarrenOC or LashOC. Now leave me alone I nee...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: well damn lots of people like Warren oc but we will have to wait for that now want we.

Chapter four: what is with him today

The next day Angel got on the bus she saw that Zach had saved her seat for her. She walked over but noticed something different. Lash and Speed had moved behind Zach at some point of time. When did they get I on the bus I have know idea. Angel sat behind Zach then looked at him he looked scared of something.

" what is it Zach are you ok" Angel asked as she looked at him she felt something pook at her and looked down. It was Zach's hand and he was pionting behind you to Lash and Speed. Angel looked at Zach. ' what the hell did they do to him' Angel thought then turned around and glared at them. They were trying to play innocent but it would not work on you.

" what he hell did you do to him" Angel said as she glared deeper at them. Lash looked up and just stared at your face. Speed looked at Lash then waved his hand infront of his face.

" what the hell are you staring at" angel asked then looked behind her to see if any thing was there. Angel saw they were about to take off and sat back down. As they flew to the school Zach was still not used to the flying bus thing and ended up attached to you agian.

" Zach hon it time to let go of me it all over" Angel said trying not to laugh at how scared he was. But as he let go something else rapped around Angel. Angel looked to see none other then Lash's arm rapping around her waist she looked back at him to see him glaring at Zach.

" would be kind enough to remove your arm" Angel said in a low voice. Lash just did as she said but did not stop bugging her with his arm.

"I thinke it would be wise to let her go" said a voice behind you. Angel turned around to only come face to face with...

An: HAHAHAHHAHAH Cliffhanger sorry about not up dating sooner my homework is kill. :3


End file.
